


Tiptoeing

by ana_tomato



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, jus floofy, like just your lame author being lame, u short he tol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_tomato/pseuds/ana_tomato
Summary: he's tol and you're smol, he's basically a titan





	Tiptoeing

“Why are you so tall???” Asking him as you look up, waiting for an answer from the tall man in front of you.

“Its genetics” answering you not looking down, for he has to focus on the task on hand, as he twisting the light bulb off the socket and replacing it with a new one “why are you so small?” smirking at you as he looks down to see your annoyed expression.

“Its because of genetics!” You shouted as you stomp your feet towards the kitchen to make some lemonade.

You hear him shouting from the living room on how cute you are when you’re annoyed. Puffing your cheeks as you turn around to check the cookies that are currently on the oven. The aromatic smell of the baking cookies where all around the apartment.

“Those smells soooo good” he cooed as enters the kitchen with a wide smile plastered on his face, he cheered after seeing the pitcher of ice cold lemonade, taking a glass he drink it but as soon as the liquid touches is taste buds he made a face. You basically snickered when you saw his reaction on the reflection of the glass in front of you

Forcefully swallowing it he flashed a smile at you when you turn around with a smile of your own “how was it?” you asked with the hint of pure sarcasm. He only gave you thumbs up placing the glass on the kitchen counter to get water.

“that was very cruel of you” he finally spoke, peeking his head on the top of the refrigerator’s door “a cruel tiny-smol-bean-sized- hooman”

“then no cookies for you then” you retorted when you saw his shocked and most likely to be pained expression. He walked towards the living room to watch TV, slumping his body on the couch as he did so.

“you’re definitely a cruel hooman!” he laughed, because he knows deep down that you will still give him cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> wuv me wuv me~


End file.
